Diskussion:501. Sturmtruppenlegion
Moin! Danke für's erweitern des Artikels. Kurze Frage zum Kommandeur auf Hoth. Stand die Aktion nicht später unter dem Oberbefehl von Darth Vader? Ich bin der Meinung, dass man Vader dann auch angeben sollte, aber Veers nicht streichen, weil er ja den Angriff auf den Reaktor der Basis leitete! Hyphon 12:12, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) :Natürlich ist das möglich. Fühl dich frei, Vader einfach hinzuzufügen. Ben Kenobi 12:58, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) hallo wollt mal nur sagen das die 501. speziel auf Coruscant gezüchtet wurde habs schon verbessert.* :Die 501. wurde auf Kamino gezüchtet, die Schocktruppen wurden auf Coruscant gezüchtet. Xargon 10:01, 27. Jan 2007 (CET) Hi, ich wollte bloß sagen, dass ich bei den Kommendanten auf Bastion von 137 NSY Oron Jaeger hinzugefügt habe. --Darth Regnat 02:11, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ok Super;)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 02:22, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Falsche Einheit? Sorry aber ist der Artikel über die 501. nicht ein bischen Falsch? Bly war doch gar nicht bei der 501. und die 501. war auch nicht an Aaylas Tötung beteiligt oder? Kurz bevor Aayla getötet wurde, war die 501 doch schon Vader unterstellt und machte sich gerade mit dem dunklen Lord auf dem Weg zum Jedi Tempel. Da hast du recht, Bly war kein Mitglied der 501. und sie war auch nicht an der eleminierung von Aayla Secura beteiligt. Jango 14:03, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo, Bly war beim 327th Sky Corps. ja, und vorallem war Commander Bly kein ARC, sonder ein ARC-Commander, durch die weiterbildung von A-17 --ARC Bacara 22:45, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) der letzte klonkrieger Ich habe gelesen das der letzte Klonsoldat aus den Klonkriegen starb als der zweite Todesstern zerstört wurde. Wie kann es dann sein das die 501. Legion noch so lange zeit nach der schlacht von Endor gekämpft hat? Dash at auch ne IP eingetragen... aber was hier steht bezieht sich mehr auf die Zeit der Klonkriege... wenn ich Die Verschollenen durchgelesen hab, trag ich die Infos aus dem Buch nach... jedenfalls, wuredn später halt auch normale Menschen und andere Klone zur Auffrischung der Einehit herangezogen. --Modgamers 00:46, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitung @ Shaak Ti: Ich werd heute oder morgen (kommt drauf an wann ich Schlacht um Ebaq 9 fertig hab mit der Schlacht von Hoth beginnen. Darth Nihilus 66 17:36, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay geht klar. --Shaak Ti 17:37, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Achja.. ich währe dafür, das ihr mal die ganzen Überschriften dann auch in die "Geschichte" Überschrift kopiert und net unter die Tabelle... da wirken sie deplaziert. --Modgamers 17:39, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wie wärs wenn msn die Tabelle ganz rausnimmt. Darth Nihilus 66 17:58, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) mach du hast den artikel unter uc... is eh aus der WP geklaut :P --Modgamers 18:14, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da fehlt noch was. Vor der Schlacht von Corucant kommt der Eintsatz auf Mygeeto. --Shaak Ti 18:24, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Den muss ich übersehen haben, danke. Darth Nihilus 66 18:48, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Keine Ursache. --Shaak Ti 18:51, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich glaub ich hab was falsch gemacht bei: Schlacht über Corucant. Das ist sprachlich schlecht! Oder was meinst du?? --Shaak Ti 18:56, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Moment Darth Nihilus 66 19:00, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Außer das man vllt 501. statt 501st schreiben sollte gibts da nicht viel zu mekkern. Darth Nihilus 66 19:02, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ist das miz der Schlacht von Geonosis nicht ein wenig falsch? Soviel ich weiß wurde die 501ste Legion erst später gegründet. --Darth Regnat 00:43, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) Abgebrochene Lesenswertkandidatur Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 4. September 2007 bis zum 11. September 2007 * : Warum sagst du selbst nichts? Naja...ich finde der Artikel verdient den Status nicht. Er ist informativ aber lesenswert? Darth Tobi 21:42, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Finde er ist Lesenwert. --Shaak Ti 21:45, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Damn...hast du dir den Artikel mal richtig durchgelesen?? Da gehört normal ne unvollstänigvorlage reingeknallt. Da kann man allein aus BF II ne Wordseite rausholen. Nein, nein, nein. Tut mir Leid, aber das ist doch ein Scherz. Boba 21:57, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Kontra--Yoda41 Admin 22:22, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ne, also ganz klar nein! --Anakin 22:28, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein,bestimmt nicht.--Tobias 20:44, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist vielleicht Durchschnitt, aber nicht lesenswert! MfG - Cody 20:58, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ach Gottchen ... nee, der ist sicherlich nicht lesenswert. Ich kenne mich bei Klonen und Sturmtrupplern usw. nicht aus, doch da fehlt zum Beispiel Chak Fel und Die Verschollenen. Ein Experte sollte sich des Artikels mal annehmen und alle fehlenden Infos ergänzen ... --Bel Iblis 09:08, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gleicher Meinung. Shaak Ti sollte sich mal klar werden, was Lesenswert heißt. --Modgamers 13:28, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Welcher Nerf-Hirte denkt sich immer diese offensichtlich zum Scheitern verurteilten Kandidaturen aus? Der Artikel ist alles andere als vollständig und sicher nicht lesenswert. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:34, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nie im leben lesenswert. Wenn man bedenkt was die 501st schon allein in Battlefront durchgemacht hat, dann ist das sehr wenig. Mal sehen, vllt werde ich den Artikel mal unter die Lupe nehmen. Darth Nihilus 66 15:42, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da der Artikel jetzt UC ist, kann er ja nicht lesenswert sein! Mace Windu 33 11:12, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da der Artikel in Bearbeitung (Under Construction) ist, wird die Kandidatur hiermit abgebrochen! MfG - Cody 19:22, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Veränderungen @ Maul(halten): Is kein Prob das du so viel verändert hast. Ich muss zugeben in letzter Zeit konnte ich nich viel machen, hatte schulmäßig ziemlich, also richtig viel um den Hals. Außerdem hat Shaak recht, wenn man gut sein will braucht man machmal Kritik. Darth Nihilus 66 10:45, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :kk, ich hab jetzt auch mal den Anfang und die Infobox verändert. Ist jetzt eine Kampfgruppen-Infobox. ::Sieht gut aus, ich wusste gar nich das es so was gibt. Darth Nihilus 66 16:39, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da ich auch Schule habe. Konnte ich auch nicht so viel arbeiten tut mir sehr leid. --Shaak Ti 17:01, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Es wäre schön wenn du bei den Einsätzen einen Hauptartikel (z.B. Hauptartikel:Schlacht von Geonosis) angeben würdest.--91.96.52.133 22:13, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) Verbleib der 501. Ist die 501. nicht beim Imperium der Hand gelandet ? Ich meine in die Verschollenen wird Luke duch vom einem Mitglied der 501. gerettet. Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:07, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Da hast du Recht, aber das Buch hab ich noch nicht gelesen, also kann ich dir keine weiteren Auskünfte geben ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:12, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bins moch mal wegen dem Verbleib der 501. es gibt jetzt einen Artikel Aurek-Sieben könntet ihr auf ihn verweisen? Gruß Darth Schorsch 09:43, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Jetzt hab ich die Verschollenen gelesen (ich hab Aurek-Sieben geschrieben :P), sobald wir dabei sind, verlinken wir das, Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:51, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wenn ich ein Vorschlag machen dürfte... ES wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn der Artikel besser Gegliedert werden würde und vor allem wie andere Artikel auch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:28, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Frage also, ich bin bei einem browsergame dabei. wir haben unsere allianz jetzt nach der 501. Legion benannt. darf ich den link zu dieser seite da einfügen? ich will einfach vorher fragen nicht das das hinterher ärger gibt, mfg Darth Bane92 20:34, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hmm. Ich fände das nicht so gut, allerdings bin ich kein Administrator. Frag doch mal Ben. Wie heißt das Spiel denn? Und wie würdest du das ungefähr formulieren? Hyperactive Clone 15:57, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn wir einen solchen Link einfügten, könnte jeder, der irgendetwas "501." nennt, hier einen Link reinsetzen... Das wäre völlig sinnfrei, zumal dieser Link lediglich zur Werbung dienen würde und auch nicht relevant für Star Wars ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:58, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Klonkriege Wurde die 501. nicht erst in den Klonkriegen geklont,weil in Republic Commando True Colors wird davon geredet,dass die Republik Klone in einem Nebensystem von Coruscant klont.Oder wurden die da nur ausgebildet? In dem vierten Band von Republic Commando steh das die 501. in wirklichkeit auf Centrax 2 geklont und innerhalb eines Jahres ausgebildet wurde. Kurz vor der Order 66 tauchte sie auf Coruscant auf. Wie kann sie dann bereits auf Geonosis, Kasyyyk, Felucia, Mygeeto und Utapau gekämpft haben wie es in Battlefront 2 ist. Dazu kommt das auf Mygeeto die Klon-Marines kämpften, auf Utapau das 212.Sturmtruppenbattalion auf Kasyyyk die 41. Elite. Die macher von Battlefront 2 hätten das anderst machen müssen. Sie haben alles über den Haufen geworfen. Zum Beispielhaben sie auch nicht die Rüstungen bedacht. Auf Geonosis stimmt es noch. Aber auf Felucia hatten die Klone gelbe Markierungen, auf Mygeeto waren keine Regulären Trooper sondern nur Marines mit Kama und so, auf Utapau das 212. mit den gelben markierungen unter Cody und auf Kasyyyk Commander Gree mit den Tarnrüstungen der 41. Elite. Das passt alles nicht zusammen. ICh denke schon das es stimmt das die 501. bei Genosis usw dabei war aber mit den Rüstungen haste recht. von (lords) Nick